<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>importance by strawberrySouda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406361">importance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda'>strawberrySouda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the road to lvl17 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Lowercase, M/M, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto points up at the balcony above theirs in lieu of explanation, then pats the space next to him. "sit with me! it's super cool out here right now."</p>
<p>"it's not morning yet," oikawa grumbles, grabbing bokuto's arm. "come on, back to bed."</p>
<p>"c'mere! we can watch the rain together!"</p>
<p>--<br/>a lil bokuoi to finish up my writing challenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the road to lvl17 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>importance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 10, the final day, of the road to lvl17! i turn 17 in 20 minutes at the time of posting :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>oikawa shifts, blinking blearily. when he looks to the window, there isn't any light peaking out from behind the curtain, so he shifts his eyes to the red numbers glowing in his peripherals. 4:19 AM. way too early to get up, but his boyfriend is nowhere to be found. <em>stupid owl</em><em>, </em>he thinks fondly. he grabs his glasses from the bedside table and sits up. <em>better go find him</em><em>.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>when he reaches the living room, his first thought is that he should actually be checking the kitchen to make sure bokuto isn't cooking or something, but he's already cold so there's no way he's going into the coldest room in their apartment without a blanket. he sighs and grabs one from the couch, but when he looks up, bokuto is outside on the balcony and it's <em>pouring rain</em>. he stares in shock for five whole seconds before it occurs to him that maybe he should actually go make bokuto come in before he freezes to death or gets sick.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>he sneaks over to the sliding door, then throws it open and says, "boo," just to be difficult. bokuto doesn't flinch, just looks at him and smiles<em> that </em>smile, the one that melts oikawa's heart every time no matter how hard he tries to deny it. "whatcha doin' out here?" he asks, and then, "how are you still dry?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>bokuto points up at the balcony above theirs in lieu of explanation, then pats the space next to him. "sit with me! it's super cool out here right now."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"it's not morning yet," oikawa grumbles, grabbing bokuto's arm. "come on, back to bed."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"c'mere! we can watch the rain together!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>oikawa sighs. "you're not gonna come in, are you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"nnnope."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>oikawa sighs again, longer and more exasperated, but slides the door closed and lets bokuto pull him around the small patio couch, and when he sits down it's of his own free will. he curls up against bokuto's side--because somehow, even though it's chilly out and bokuto has probably been out here for a long time, he's still so <em>warm--</em>and wraps the blanket around them both. if he ends up falling asleep out here, he's gonna blame bokuto, but he'll address that problem when they reach it. it's not important right now.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>what's important is bokuto next to him and the drumming of the rain around them.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CRIES . I LOVE RAIN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>